Somethings Got To Give
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: Yoruichi never thought she would jeopardize her friendship with Soi, but things take on a different turn when Soi lets her into her heart without knowing that Yoruichi is really with someone else. Will Yoruichi get things straight or risk losing Soi? CH3
1. Prologue

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: I wasn't expecting to release this new fic until I was done with Confessions, but I decided to go ahead and release it considering I'm set on sticking to my deadlines. This fic is based on real events that I have experienced within my life so there will be a little bit more emotion going on within this fic. Situations have not been switched around although I've Bleach styled this real life story. When it comes to updating considering how school goes I will try to update this fic asap, although I will be updating the other fics I currently have in progress first.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. Also this chapter has not been beta read yet. **

**Prologue **

"So how bad is this situation?" Soi questioned as her silver peers carefully examined the tan woman she was seated next to. She could feel her heart about to burst as the atmosphere noticeably thickened between the two of them.

"You don't want to know," Yoruichi muttered taking another sip of vodka from her glass. The goddess felt her heart beat increase as well and her mouth grow dry at the thought of how she could get herself out of this tight situation. Yoruichi never meant for things between her and Soi to get this complicated yet it seemed every day she was forced to cover herself to keep Soi from finding out about her ex. _'Maybe I should just let this one slide and avoid this conversation,' _she thought to herself.

"Yoruichi," Soi continued as her eyes met troubled golden ones. She made up her mind that she would get to the bottom this situation. She had no intention of getting caught up in yet another one of Yoruichi's games, ones that she had personally witnessed countless times before.

Yoruichi sighed inwardly wondering why her evening couldn't be a little more peaceful. Why did she have to touch on the very subject she knew would either make or break her relationship with Soi? "Why do you want to know?" she asked downing the remains of her glass hoping to find some comfort in the bitter liquid. Unfortunately for Yoruichi the vodka wasn't working and she could feel the hole she was in growing bigger by the second.

"Because I want to know," Soi answered simply, a hint of frustration could be heard in her voice. She was getting a little aggravated at how Yoruichi was handling the situation. It puzzled her that her best friend was practically treating her the way the goddess did any other love interest that she had seen in her life.

"What do you want to know?" Yoruichi sighed picking up the bottle of Absolute vodka and pouring herself another glass. She took another sip while waiting for Soi's reply, despite the fact that she wanted to end the whole conversation.

"Are you seeing your ex?" Soi inquired her eyes never leaving Yoruichi's face. She knew she was at her breaking point and had to accept whatever the result would be, painful or not.

"Yes," Yoruichi admitted already sensing she was upsetting Soi. She decided she would wait for the "other shoe to drop" then attempt to repair the pieces of what was broken between the two.

Soi swallowed hard already knowing that if the goddess was seeing her ex the rest was self explanatory yet still she wanted to pry further into what Yoruichi was really up to. She could feel her heart breaking as she forced herself to ask the very question that had been plaguing her mind for the past few days. "Are you sleeping with her?" The words came out of her mouth without hesitation and she could feel tears form in her eyes. She already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Yoruichi admit it to her, herself.

"Soi…." Yoruichi said attempting to avoid answering the question. She already knew she might lose Soi because of this but she wanted to hold onto what was left of their relationship.

"Just answer the question Yoruichi," Soi retorted bitterly, a scowl now on her face as she stood up from the couch she was seated on with Yoruichi. She stood in front of the older woman with her arms crossed and angry tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes but let me explain," Yoruichi insisted noticing the pain that was in Soi's eyes as she too attempted to stand up from the couch.

"There's NOTHING to explain!," Soi shouted attempting to hold back the tears that were already slowly beginning to glide down her face. She shook her head. "I can't believe I was so stupid," she muttered as she quickly walked to the front door of Yoruichi's apartment.

Yoruichi gripped Soi's wrist in an attempt to plead with the girl, "Soi at least let me explain what's going on."

"Don't touch _**me!**_" Soi hissed breaking Yoruichi's grip, her left hand now on the door knob. "Everything was just a game to you just like its always been. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"That's not true," Yoruichi replied. "I meant every word I said to you. Its just…. "

"Its just what? You can't let her go? Well don't worry because I'm letting you go," Soi snapped walking out of the apartment door and shutting it behind her.

"Shit," Yoruichi muttered punching her front door. "What am I going to do now?" She hated how the whole situation played out but she knew the ball was now in her court. _'Looks like I really have to come to a decision,' _she thought to herself.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well this was just a start to this fic. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	2. An Unexpected Interruption

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Author's Note: I wasn't expecting to release this new fic until I was done with Confessions, but I decided to go ahead and release it considering I'm set on sticking to my deadlines. This fic is based on real events that I have experienced within my life so there will be a little bit more emotion going on within this fic. Situations have not been switched around although I've Bleach styled this real life story. When it comes to updating considering how school goes I will try to update this fic ASAP, although I will be updating the other fics I currently have in progress first.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. Also this chapter has not been beta read yet. **

**Chapter 1 **

"Yoruichi what are you doing?" Soi questioned as she favored her best friend with a puzzled look as she watched the older girl receive a number from a red haired waitress that had passed by their table.

"What?" Yoruichi smiled slyly. "She just gave me her number Soi, there's no harm in that," Yoruichi reasoned as she stole a glance at the waitress who winked back at her.

Soi shook her head in frustration. "Why am I not surprised that you still haven't changed even though you're in a relationship now." Soi sighed drawing her attention back to her menu. It puzzled her at times wondering if the goddess could ever be faithful to anyone.

"There's no harm in a number Soi and besides my relationship with you-know-who may be about to expire anyways," Yoruichi admitted her golden eyes meeting silver ones carefully.

Soi eyed her friend in concern. "What happened? You and Rei seemed to be doing fine for the past few months."

"It's nothing, I really don't want to talk about it," Yoruichi said attempting to dismiss the very thought of her girlfriend. She didn't want her weekly lunch with her best friend to be ruined due to some relationship issue that in all honesty had actually been plaguing her mind all day. The goddess had finally felt at peace for once and she didn't feel the need to bring up another issue that involved her girlfriend. She smiled calmly at the raven haired girl that was seated before her, she was happy that she could always find peace in those grey eyes that stared at her in concern. _'Regardless to what goes on in my life, she's always here,'_ Yoruichi thought calmly.

"Yoruichi are you okay?" Soi repeated for a second time.

"What?" Yoruichi asked snapping out of her daze. She didn't realize that she had spaced out for a brief second. The goddess quickly shook her head dismissing the thought of being with Soifon. She smiled back at the younger woman only to receive a worried stare. "What did I do?" Yoruichi grinned .

"Nothing I just worry about you sometimes," Soi admitted as she took a sip of tea from her cup, her eyes never leaving her friend's golden ones. "So have you even planned out what you are going to do after graduation?"

"I haven't given it much thought yet but my mom's trying to persuade me to go to law school. Although we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now," Yoruichi admitted.

Soi sighed already having an idea of the source of friction between Yoruichi and her mother. "She still hates your girlfriend? It's been nearly a year, I thought she would be over that by now," Soi asked shaking her head.

"Nah, she's still upset at the fact that she won't be getting any grandchildren from me, unless my brother gets married. She doesn't hate Rei, I think she's still just coming to grips with the fact that I'm not interested in men," Yoruichi explained a sly grin coming to her face as she moved her hand onto Soi's.

"Yoruichi!" Soi blushed a hint of anger tingeing her voice at her friend's sudden sign of affection. She consciously ignored the strong flutters in her stomach as she looked up into her best friend's eyes.

"You know in all these four years I've known you Soi, I've always wondered if you've ever thought of me as more than just a friend?" Yoruichi inquired giving her friend a curious look.

Soi could feel her stomach sinking, she hadn't expected Yoruichi to come at her with such a direct question. Even though she wanted to admit that it was true her mind screamed at her to deny the truth. "Not at all," Soi answered, her voice barely a whisper as she felt her heart skip a beat at the lie.

For a second a hint of disappointment flashed in Yoruichi's eyes but she brushed off the answer she knew was a lie. The goddess managed to force a smile, "I was just checking."

Soi could sense the atmosphere between her and Yoruichi had shifted. For that brief second she had noticed that Yoruichi looked disappointed. She blinked twice only to see that Yoruichi was smiling, causing her to question whether she had actually seen the woman frown. Soi tensed slightly realizing she may have handled the situation the wrong way. She swallowed hard feeling her palms grow sweaty and started to force herself to say something, until a loud voice broke the silence between them.

"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" a raven haired girl with long tresses questioned as she hastily walked over to the booth Yoruichi and Soi were seated at.

"What are _you _doing here, Rei?" Yoruichi questioned, an eye brow risen, surprised that her girlfriend was actually in her presence. She shifted her attention to cobalt eyes skeptically.

"I've been calling you all day and you won't answer your phone!" Rei snapped taking a seat next to Soi. She stared at the shorter raven haired girl that was seated across Yoruichi. "Oh hi _Soi,_" Rei greeted with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Don't talk to her like that," Yoruichi growled slightly. She was upset her girlfriend had managed to stalk her to campus and sit in on her lunch but what was worse was that she was now disrespecting her best friend.

"Why are you so touchy?" Rei demanded her eyes narrowing at her girlfriend. "You never answered any of my phone calls and I've been calling you since eleven o'clock this morning."

"Isn't it obvious I don't want to talk to you," Yoruichi replied bluntly her own eyes narrowed at the woman that equaled her in height. "You're interrupting my personal time which I'm spending with my best friend."

"So she means more to you than me?" Rei demanded her tone of voice raising, disregarding Soi's presence even though she was the topic of discussion.

'_I told Yoruichi this girl was crazy,' _Soi thought to herself as she watched Rei continue to fuss at her best friend.

"Rei, I'm not going to talk about this right now. So if you don't mind, I prefer that you leave _please." _ Yoruichi stressed the word please, she was attempting to keep her cool even though her girlfriend was practically causing a scene. The goddess noticed several customers now staring at her booth curious at why Rei was so loud.

"Fine if you want me to leave I'll leave! I'm just upset that the one person I thought I could count on apparently doesn't care about me because they're hell bent on some date with they're best friend!" Rei shouted stomping off to the exit of the restaurant.

Yoruichi was just about to wave over a waitress so that her and Soi could order their food until a tinge of guilt rose within her. She sighed running a hand across her forehead smoothing the wrinkles that had collected there and decided to go after her girlfriend in hopes of comforting her from whatever crisis she'd once again had. "I'll be back Soi," Yoruichi said getting up from her place at the booth.

Soi nodded, she hated the fact that Yoruichi's girlfriend was only acting out due to jealously. "Alright."

Immediately Yoruichi walked off and exited the restaurant. She didn't glance back towards Soi but instead readied herself to handle whatever weekly drama Rei wanted to present her.

Soi placed her menu down on the table, taking a momentary glance at the door that Yoruichi exited out of. '_No, you won't be back.'_ she thought sadly as she took another sip of iced tea from her cup in silence.

* * *

Please write a review. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update this fan fic, but please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading this chapter and next week Confessions of A Goddess will finally be posted. Stay tuned.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	3. Differences

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. Also this chapter has not been beta read yet. **

**Chapter2**

"I can't believe that you would choose her over me! What are you trying to do cover up something that you're actually doing?" Rei questioned a scowl on her face at the thought of Yoruichi ignoring her just to hang out with _Soifon _for a day.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes as she shifted her sports car into third gear in order to speed past the continuous flow of traffic that they were in. She was attempting to ignore the angry woman seated in her passenger seat in order to avoid getting into an accident. _'I can't believe after all this time she's still jealous of Soi,'_ she thought to herself.

"Well? I'm waiting for a reply oh dear _goddess_," Rei remarked a hint of sarcasm could be heard in her voice as she focused her cobalt eyes on the woman who was driving her home.

"Why are you even acting like this?" Yoruichi answered in an angry tone knowing that she was merely feeding the fire that was between them both. "Nothing's going on with me and Soi we're just friends. Honestly why do you always have to get jealous just because I'm spending time with someone other than _you?_"

"I wouldn't act jealous if you would stop making starry eyes at that "little girl". I don't see what you see in her, she's not at all attractive. And if you aren't up to anything, then why do you avoid answering my phone calls when you're with her?" Rei demanded.

"Did it ever occur to you that I needed my own space for once?" Yoruichi remarked as she slammed on the breaks hastily to avoid hitting the right bumper of a silver BMW that was driving in front of her. She let out a long sigh after realizing the root of the friction between herself and Rei, Rei was jealous of her friendship with Soifon. Yoruichi knew her lover had caught on a while ago that she cared about Soifon a whole lot more than what she was actually making it out to be. _'Am I that obvious?' _Yoruichi thought to herself not realizing that she had stopped at a green light.

The blaring of car horns filled the air as some cars dodged out of the lane Yoruichi was in flipping her the bird as they sped past.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?" Rei asked eyeing her girlfriend skeptically not believing that she had spaced out right in her presence.

"Sorry I didn't realize the light was green," Yoruichi smiled waving off the fact that her mind was on Soi at the moment.

"Right, so you didn't just space out while you were driving," Rei said rolling her eyes. "What, or better yet, who is on your mind that much, that you would stop your car to think of them?"

"Rei drop this conversation _already_! Did you call me out of my lunch to fuss at me about what I'm doing that makes you mad or did you really have another crisis?" Yoruichi inquired, her eyes focused on the road. She knew Rei would have a shocked expression on her face because of how straight to the point she was being but the goddess had no intentions of letting anyone mess up her day off from school as well as work.

Rei gulped nervously knowing that she was treading on thin ice with her girlfriend. Yoruichi was never straight to the point about a situation unless she was getting aggravated. Rei took a deep breath calming herself down then opted to use a nicer tone of voice with the other woman. "Well my financial aid didn't come through the way it should have. I barely have enough money to cover this semester and of course you know I renewed my lease so now I have two bills hovering over my head right now," Rei explained.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes at Rei's reason for dragging her out of her lunch. '_Does it always have to be about money with this chick?'_ Yoruichi thought as she let out a sigh. She dreaded the words she knew she would be saying next, even though her family was well off the goddess hated having to bail her girlfriend out every time she had a financial crisis. "How much do you need this time?" Yoruichi asked as she turned the corner to the street that her condo was located on.

"At least three thousand to make sure everything is covered," Rei informed while giving her lover a sincere look of gratefulness.

Yoruichi pulled into her regular parking space in the indoor parking lot and turned off the car. She looked her lover square in the eye as if to make sure that she wasn't just pulling her leg for more money. Rei smiled innocently at her hoping that the older woman would say yes. Yoruichi let out a defeated sigh already knowing that she was going to give into her girlfriend's demands. "Alright I'll take care if it I guess," Yoruichi grumbled in defeat.

"Yay!" Rei shouted in joy as she enveloped Yoruichi in a tight hug not even allowing the other woman to unfasten her seat belt. "Thank you so much babe."

"You're welcome," Yoruichi sighed already knowing that her girlfriend would be back again later on with another issue.

Rei gently cupped Yoruichi's chin affectionately. "What do you say we spend our own personal time together?" Rei suggested while her other hand climbed up Yoruichi's thigh.

Yoruichi could feel her heart beat quicken and her body heat increase immediately, however she bit her bottom lip attempting to ignore the desire to take Rei at that moment. She quickly cranked up her car once more avoiding eye contact with her girlfriend. "No thanks, I have something else to do," Yoruichi lied gently pushing the younger woman away from her.

"What?" Rei questioned her eyes narrowed at her lover. "Yoruichi you can't be serious what else could there possibly be for you to do?" She could sense that the goddess was lying because she was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Relax, I promise I'll be back before it gets late," Yoruichi grinned winking at the other woman as she put her car in reverse.

Rei raised an eye brow incredulously at the goddess rejection. "Are you sure your feeling okay?" she questioned eying Yoruichi suspiciously before reluctantly getting out of the sports car.

"I'm positive," Yoruichi answered. '_As soon as I get away from you that is,' _she added internally. Without exchanging any more words with Rei, Yoruichi quickly drove out of the parking garage and onto the street. She focused her attention on clearing her mind and a smile showed on her face as she quickly pressed number seven on her cell phone. Within seconds the dial tone rang.

"Hello?" Soi answered wondering why Yoruichi was calling her back so soon.

"Hey Soi, I'm just calling to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Yoruichi started in a cheerful voice. She silently prayed that Soi wasn't busy studying otherwise the younger girl would decline going anywhere with her.

"That's okay Yoruichi I know you're having a time with your _girlfriend_," Soi said with a giggle in her voice thinking about Rei. She figured that Yoruichi would have ditched the brash woman earlier considering Rei caused a scene at the restaurant.

"So I was thinking…you wanna go grab dinner and a movie like we usually do?" Yoruichi suggested, her grin could be heard through the phone. It was obvious she wanted to see Soi.

Soi hesitated. "I don't know Yoruichi I have a ten page paper due in two days that I haven't even started on."

"Oh come on Soi take a break with me before you get back to your work, _please,"_ Yoruichi urged.

"I don't know Yoruichi I have a lot of work to do and…."

"Soi its just for a few hours, please! Look I promise if I don't have you home by eleven I'll write the paper for you myself," Yoruichi offered.

Soi sighed in defeat. "Okay but somehow I don't think it would be a good idea for you to write my paper. You didn't exactly get the best grade in freshman English," Soi joked.

"Hey at least I made a passing grade, it wasn't that bad."

"You barely passed; I had to practically help you with that take home final remember?" Soi added.

"Yep and I sure do appreciate you offering your assistance," Yoruichi laughed. "I'll be over in fifteen minutes I'm heading to your apartment right now."

"Alright I'll be ready when you get here," Soi said.

"Great I'll see you in fifteen," Yoruichi grinned, within seconds the phone call ended. Yoruichi could feel her heart flutter at the thought of finally having a peaceful evening once again with her best friend. _'I'm glad at least she's always here for me',_ she thought to herself as she drove onto the highway to head to Soifon's house.

* * *

"So is everything okay between you and Rei now?" Soi questioned as she noticed a slight worried look in Yoruichi's eyes. She took a sip of her tea and pushed back her finished plate, she was stuffed from eating three slices of pizza.

Yoruichi sighed shaking her head at the thought of her girl friend. "In all honesty she's beginning to get on my nerves."

Soi giggled at Yoruichi's answer she figured that her friend would be slightly stressed due to Rei's brash behavior with barging into the restaurant earlier today. "It can't be that bad."

"Tch… I wish it wasn't that bad but she barely listens to me any way. Sometimes I think she's just using me for my money, you know?" Yoruichi continued as she got up from her chair.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Soi started anxious to solve the problem that Yoruichi was faced with. She got up from her chair as well so they would be on time for their movie.

"What's the use, Rei is stubborn she'll think I'm picking on her or something. We don't have to rush the movie doesn't start for another five minutes," Yoruichi noted as she placed some money on their table and followed Soi out of the restaurant.

"I don't want to be late," Soi admitted as Yoruichi held the door open for her.

"Soi the movie theater is just next door. It won't kill us to be five minutes late," Yoruichi reminded Soi as they waited for a few cars to pass through the street before they walked through.

"You know I hate being late," Soi said eyeing her friend incredulously.

"We can take our time besides I doubt it will be sold out."

"Yoruichi…." Soi started noticing that her friend wasn't heading for the entrance of the movie theater instead she was heading for the parking lot for her car.

A catty grin appeared on Yoruichi's face as she stopped in her tracks. "Just kidding I know how bad you wanted to see this movie." The goddess headed for the entrance of the movie theater instead noticing that it was a bit of crowd for the opening night for the movie _"Taken". _

"Now aren't you glad we came in here instead of the parking lot?" Soi smiled.

"You had a lucky guess," Yoruichi muttered a smile hugging her lips as well.

Within minutes Yoruichi and Soifon had purchased their tickets as pop corn and a few drinks. Yoruichi let out a relieved sigh as she took her seat next to Soi in the movie theater. Deep inside herself she had to admit that this was what she had been waiting for all day. To have a peaceful evening with Soifon without having to deal with the drama that came with dealing with Rei. She stole a glance at Soi while the movie previews flooded the screen. Her best friend looked intently at the movie until she realized that Yoruichi was eyeing her strangely.

"Yoruichi are you okay?" Soi asked concerned that Yoruichi wasn't watching the movie but her instead.

"Yeah I'm fining just happy to be away from everything," Yoruichi said a pleased smile on her face. _'And the fact that I'm happy to finally be with you,'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry about that right now, enjoy the movie," Soi suggested drawing her attention back to the projector screen the movie was finally starting.

Yoruichi took one more glance at Soi then focused her attention on the movie despite the fact that she could feel her eyes burning. She was happy to have Soi in her company once more even though she wasn't particularly interested in the movie. Within a few minutes thirty minutes of the movie Yoruichi was sleep leaning her head on Soi's shoulder peacefully sleeping.

'_Why is she doing this to me,'_ Soi thought to herself as she was attempting to fight back a slight flutter growing stronger within her stomach. She was desperately trying to ignore the fact that Yoruichi was leaning her head on her shoulder for support for her to go to sleep. Although at the same time Soi could suddenly feel emotions that she had locked away years ago begin to rise up within her. '_I can't believe this is happening…I don't like Yoruichi….she's just my best friend nothing more,' _she thought to herself as she struggled to watch the movie.

From the corner of Soi's eye she could see that Yoruichi was comfortable sleeping on her. The peacefulness that showed on Yoruichi's face actually made her smile for a brief second before she reminded herself that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about the way her thoughts were going now. She let out a deep sigh. '_This isn't good I put these feelings on the shelf a long time ago,'_ she thought to herself as she focused back on the movie.

* * *

Sorry to end the fic on this note but please write a review and let me know what you think. Tomorrow Confessions of A Goddess will FINALLY be up.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


End file.
